Lustful Unavailability
by elevatorboy4128
Summary: A story about revenge
1. Lustful Unavailability

Lustful Unavailability

Chapter 1 – Prologued Fortune

Robert Dixon had got on the wrong side of the four most popular girls in college. After moving to sixth form he had always wanted to do something that would make people remember him, whether it was thinking of famous quotes, rhymes or songs, he did whatever he could to make sure he made his mark. Last week he made a very courageous move, he humiliated the four most popular girls, by upstaging and embarrassing them for comedic purposes. He had managed to pour water on their shirts on the day they were to sing their song on stage. Hilarious from the guy's point of view and impossible to trace, everyone knew it was he but no one could prove it.

They had been his friends; they thought that they could trust him. Obviously they were wrong. Robert didn't mean any harm by what he did, it was more for self-glory than their humiliation, but that didn't matter to them, they had been hurt and humiliated, all they wanted was revenge. They knew there was no way of getting back at someone as clever and devious as him, he suspected everyone and everything. So they had to find their own ways of doing it.


	2. Seduction

Chapter 2 – Seduction 

The four girls, Ronak, Lucy, Rosanna and Anna were in the school lunch hall discussing their options on what to do about Robert. These girls weren't popular for nothing, they were all drop dead gorgeous. After their discussion the girls came to a conclusion.

This is it. This is definitely what we're going to do," said Rosanna.

"Yes but I don't know if I want to do that," squealed Anna. "It's too degrading and I'm not sure if I really want to do that."

"No. I'm with Rosanna, this is the best way, I know how much it tortures guys, they can't stand it, it's one of the worst kinds of pain they can feel. Ever," said Lucy.

"Plus we can kick Robert in the balls if we have him in that position," said Ronak, excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be fun," said Lucy.

"But he might call the police, or tell someone," claimed Anna. "I'm not sure I'm willing to go through all that."

"Well. We can just say that he tried to rape us," laughed Rosanna. "I'm sure Lee will be willing to vouch for us."

"He is his best friend though," supposed Ronak. "I'm not sure how far he will be willing to betray him."

"Oh with what we'll do to him, I don't think he'll be complaining at all," laughed Rosanna.

The girls laughed at that thought. They had a brilliant plan; they were using what they had to their advantage.

At the end of college, the girls waited outside Robert's best friend Lee's last lesson. He came out alone and they surrounded him in a corner. He wasn't a very attractive guy and his nose was awfully big.

"Hey Lee," said Ronak, seductively.

"Hi girls, " he replied.

"Um. We were wandering if you wanted to come to my house now and help us practice our performance," Rosanna asked.

"Uh. Yeah I guess, but how could I help?" he asked.

"Oh you just need to hear us and tell us how good we are," Anna said cutely.

"Ok. That sounds easy," he replied.

"Yeah and can you bring Robert round too?" Lucy asked, walking towards him.

Lee was starting to get suspicious, he knew they were trying to seduce him and they were pinning him against the lockers. He also knew they wanted revenge on Robert and would do anything to get it.

But Lucy had already pinned him against the lockers and turned her back towards him. She rubbed her fine round ass up Lee's leg and around his crotch; she started to feel his erection and smiled. She turned to face him and said:

"Pwetty please. We'll do whatever you want," she said. Then whispered in his ear "and I mean anything."

Immediately Lee was trapped under their charm, and he raced to find Robert. He went to his house and told him that one of his friends Richard has the new Nintendo game and was inviting them over.

"Really? Awesome," said Robert.

"Yeah lets go over there now," said Lee.

Throughout their walk Lee was wondering if Robert would suspect anything by the way he kept smiling. He kept thinking about the consequences of what he was doing to his best friend, but all the time he was also thinking of the rewards. When they got to Rosanna's house they rang the front doorbell. The door was already open.

"She, I mean he said to meet us down in the basement," Lee said.

"Makes sense," said Robert, suspicious all the time.

As they descended the stairs, with Robert in front they heard some whispering. Before he could even move he felt something hard connect with his balls. He gasped in pain and felt the air rush out of him; it wasn't a clean hit and they only throbbed slightly but it was enough to make him clutch his balls.

"Nice hit Anna," said Lucy.

He fell on the floor soon after and looked up to see Anna smiling down at him. She then placed handcuffs on him and tied him to the wall.


	3. Lucy

Chapter 3 – Lucy 

Rosanna, Ronak and Anna tied Lee up to a chair, which he was willing to conform to and left the room. Lucy was the only girl in the room. She was wearing mascara around her eyelids with a tight white top nicely accentuating her breasts. She had a very short brown skirt on which showed off her partially tanned legs. Her hair was dark brown and ran down sharply along her face.

"Hey Lee," she said.

"Hi Lucy," he replied, feeling an erection coming on just from looking at her."

"My penis is itchy."  
"Well, lets see if we can fix that," Lucy proclaimed seductively.

Robert was watching, partly in agony and partly in horror. He himself had an erection from just looking at Lucy, and she seemed to be taunting Lee. He feared that she would make him jealous by giving Lee what he wanted.

Lucy started to walk towards him. She placed one leg on the chair and one leg by the side of his leg. She placed her fingers on his chest and rubbed the down slightly. Then she moved around him and placed her hand on his face, looking at him seductively. She then moved to the front of him and rubbed her tight along his legs. She told him to stand up and bent down in front of him. She slowly moved her fine ass up his leg and rested around his crotch. She moved it slowly around this area.

Then to his surprise she unzipped his jeans and slid her hands into his boxers and pushed him onto the chair. She sat down either side of his legs and started to kiss him. She pulled his lips towards her and their tongues danced. He felt her hair and face while she did the same. Then she pulled back, took off her top and continued. Lee slowly started to undo her bra clasp and it fell. He was gob smacked. Her breasts were beautiful. They were a brownish tan with nice tips. He started massaging them as Lucy cried "Yes Lee" and they continued to embrace.

Then Lee moved his hands down to her lovely ass and started to massage it. Robert was watching in pure agony. He wanted what Lee was getting more than anything and his erection was getting stiffer and stiffer. Lee continued to rub her ass, making circles around it.

Then Lucy went back to his trousers and pulled them down, together with his boxers. She giggled as she saw his cock and balls. She started to massage his balls in one hand and his cock in the other. Preferring the bed for the next move, she led Lee to the bed near the chair and said:

"I'm gonna five you a blowjob you'll never forget."

Bending her head down she brushed his cock and balls with her brown hair, which tickled and aroused him at the same time. Bending lower, Lucy extended her tongue and licked the entire length of his cock, swirling her tongue around his throbbing shaft. He groaned when she opened her mouth and took the head of his cock inside. She bobbed up and down on his dick, her fingertips playing across his shaft and the base of his cock, curling underneath to caress his tightening balls.

Lucy repositioned herself and turned around to place her lags back against Lee, so he could feel her arse. She was furiously sucking on his cock, her brown hair cascading across his pelvis, his shaft firmly gripped in her tight fist. She pumped his lower shaft while her lips and tongue worked on his upper shaft and glands. Swirling her lips around the head of his cock she took him in deeper, the head of his cock bumping against the back of her throat.

"Oh yes Lucy," said Lee.

Lucy knew he was coming close and she started to suck him harder and faster, her tongue swirling around his cock head, fist pumping his shaft harder and harder. He felt his cock swell in her hand and in her mouth, and she knew he was there. Pulling back until just the head remained between her lips, she pumped his shaft as her other hand cradled his balls.  
"Aaagggggghhhh," Lee groaned, his cock pumping four, five, six blasts of semen directly into Lucy's waiting mouth. She pumped his cock, extracting every last drop out of him and swallowed it all.  
Lucy left him satisfied on the bed and walked over to Robert with a devious smile on her face.  
"I think Lee enjoyed that, don't you?"  
"Go to hell." He replied.  
"Aw, that's not how to speak to a lady now is it"  
She turned her back to him, placing one hand on around his face, and turning to face him, she rubbed her ass around his throbbing cock, just to see if he had an erection.  
"I see you like my tits and bum, pervert."  
The next move she made was to place her hand either side of his shoulders. She placed her knee in between his balls, pulled back and paused for effect.  
"This is going to hurt you so much, but make me laugh so hard."  
Then she drove her knee full force into Robert. He tried to double over but couldn't. The pain was mind numbing. His balls exploded with pain as did the rest of his body, and just as the pain got to its worst Lucy pulled back and kneed him full force into his balls again, her exposed breasts bouncing as she did so. She pulled he knee back and said:  
"How bout one more huh Robert?"  
This time she pulled his trousers down to expose his bare balls and still erect cock. Her next blow was to be the hardest. She used Robert's shoulders for leverage and slammed her knee into his unprotected balls as Robert howled in pain. She still wasn't finished; she kicked him two more times with her feet before moving towards him.  
"That was so much fun, we should do this again some time."  
She rubbed her fine ass along his erect cock in circles, teasing him as she danced out, swaying her hips left and right allowing Robert to see her round ass that was pressing his cock moments ago.


End file.
